Ethereal Nature
by saraheden
Summary: Bella Swan lives in a small town and while walking from town comes across Edward Cullen--shirtless. A story of finding the meaning of love and knowing yourself. Some drama filled and lemony sweet!
1. Chapter 1

This idea is rushing through my head I can't hardly do anything without it keep pestering me in my mind. So I have decided to oblige and just write it out. First off, this is a dream I just had. It is quite scary that I had it. Second, some of the stuff that happens in this story is fiction and not fiction. I actual did have my dream with some of the Twilight characters. Oh and this is my first story. So give me reviews! You'll just have to see what happens. I hope you enjoy :)

The setting of this story is Bella living in a small town and she lives out in the country but not Hicktown. It is just a laid back type of place with not all the materialistic stuff shoved in everyone's face. Bella's story is a bit story then the usual. She has two aunts from her mother's side and her dad is not living. I will give you more information later! Oh and this story does have curse words in it and will/does have sexual content in it. Just for fair warning. It is rated M though.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters but I do own the storyline.

_Bella POV_

I slide the sliding glass door and walked out of my grandmother's house and into the hot humid night. It felt too stuffy in there. I needed to get out of the bickering between my aunts and get some fresh air to clear my head.

I just didn't get it. I knew he was gorgeous. I mean, those green eyes pierced through my soul and that bronzy hair just made me smile because I knew probably only he could pull off the disheveled look. But there was more to him then just good looks and a mouth watering body. It was like when he looked at me I never had felt so alive soo—intimate. That's the word. When we locked eyes for that immeasurable amount of time I felt so intimate with him, like I never felt with another guy.

I mean there have been other guys but just non that holds my attention. There are always the ones that are just begging for a date—the desperate. Then there are the ones that are just phone calling nonstop--obsessive. Then there are just the ones I just don't want--the ones I just don't want.

Let's take Mike Newton for example. He is one of the most vilest creatures in my eyes. He looks at me like I am his next prey with fucking. His eyes skim my body in an animalistic way like he is hungry. I hate it. Not only does it creep me out. It scares me too because every time I walk past him through the grocery store or the flea market.

He always lurks behind me and then comes up and whispers with his hot breath, "You _will_ be with me one day. Fairly soon. And I better not catch you with any guys. I always see that Eric staring at you. But he will not stare too much longer considering that you _will_ be mine."

Every time he says that I literally am holding my breath. He can be so creepy that it gets a little intimidating. I hate that. I hate showing that I can be weak. And for the record, I will never be _his_. He acts as if I am someone's property. Ugh.

I suddenly notice that it has been raining while I was thinking about all of that. I lean over the porch railing and stick my palm out to feel the rain drizzle on my hand. It feels amazing. I absolutely love the rain. At first I didn't like it but rain makes feel so--connected with nature. I want to go and dance in the rain but I know that my dress will get ruined. I know my grandmother will be so pissed since we are supposed to be driving into town to a slightly ritzy restaurant because of my grandpa's birthday and I don't think she would like me looking a wet dog while dining.

Geez. Why did I have to think of the word wet? Why oh why did I? It's enough that I think about him all the time but when I stop thinking about him for a split second something just has to pop his beautiful face back into my head! Surely I have an infatuation with him. I mean, I know I have never felt like this towards any guy but that doesn't mean anything. It just means. Well. That he just has a strong effect on me and I think that he is extremely attractive.  
Attractive like if he asked me, "Rip your clothes off and then were going to fuck all night long." Then I would probably happily oblige. Oh god--did I just think that? I must really have a huge infatuation with him. I guess our meeting was a bit intense. At least on my end it was.

Yesterday morning, I was on the long walk from town to my family house. It was a bit hot but I had my light blue plaid dress on with my comfy white flats so my feet wouldn't hurt on the walk.

But as I was walking along side of the road, I see this man--shirtless with his jeans hanging on his low on his waist and the bottom of his jeans rolled up to his knees. That isn't the only thing that gets my attention but it should have been otherwise I wouldn't have probably been so fixated on him.

I also notice that he is drinking water from the clean creek on _my_ family's land. Instinctively, I start running towards him. My family's land is a couple acres although this creek is near the road and my house and he was definitely not being conspicuous. As I ran through my family's field of rye I started thinking that this guy is probably going to think I am crazy just running up to him and giving him orders. But then again this gives me an excuse to get a closer look at him. I slow my pace of running and walk briskly until I am right behind him.

His back was to me and I mustered up all the courage I had and said, "Listen you have an amazing backside. Now let me get a good look at your front." Yeah right, if only I did say that.  
What I really said was, "Um, excuse me. But do have permission to be on my family's land?" I will admit my voice was a bit unsteady but I structure my face into an affirmative look so I wouldn't look easily persuaded.

Slowly, he turned around and showed a sight I couldn't even imagine. His eyes were the first thing that I saw of him and I felt I couldn't look away from their remarkable green as emerald color and their amazing depth. I ripped my eyes off of his cause I felt I was gawking and was looking for something to grab my attention and unfortunately my eyes landed and looked at his lips. Those flawless, juicy, full lips with a little water dripping from the sides of his mouth. In that moment I thought of all the ways I could just casually hold his face down and kiss him from days on end. Luckily, the back of his hand came up and wiped the little water left on his mouth creating a distraction for me. I knew once I looked into his eyes that my structured face broke and now I needed to form it again so that he didn't know that I was so taken aback from him.

In the next moment, I heard the best sound in the world--his voice. He said, "I'm sorry. I didn't realize I was trespassing. I just was so thirsty that I just needed a little something to drink. I will leave now though."

He spoke his words with such meaning that I was hanging onto every word that he was saying. He turned to leave and I noticed that his body was so sculpted and _wet_ that I wonder why I never looked.

But in the next second I unfortunately had word vomit and yelled out, "No!"

The man looking only 18 or 19 turned around and looked me straight in the eyes and said, "Pardon?"

I had no idea why I did that. I just knew I didn't want him to go. I had already embarrassed myself enough so I just stuck with the casual talk acting so we could start over and see that I am not such an ass.

I cleared my throat and said, "I'm sorry that I was so rude to you. But what is your name?" I tried to remain casual and calm on the outside but on the inside I was so nervous and shaky it is a wonder my legs didn't just buckle and give away.

He took a step forward towards me and a smile formed from his lips showing me his straight pearly whites. He hesitated and suddenly all these ideas are jumbling around in my head like—I must have looked like an eager little teen asking for his name and not an 18 year old woman. Or that he must think I am horrifically ugly and that I am just beneath him which I am in the beauty department. I mean, I know I am not ugly. But I certainly would not look good if I was standing by this beautiful guy.

He then responds, "My name is Edward Cullen. What is your name?" I am surprised he asked but then again it is only the proper thing to do.

But I respond and say, "My name is Isabella Swan. But everyone calls me Bella. My family owns Marie Essence--that's the name our land. Marie is my middle name. My family thought it would be pretty name for our land but I just thought it sort of sounded like a stripper name." I couldn't believe I just told him that. It was unbelievable. Usually I am like a hermit crab with people but with him, I just couldn't stop talking. Ugh. Which is now a downfall.

He interrupted my thinking with a light chuckle and said, "Interesting observation. Do you always talk about names that way?" His tone of voice was curious and yet I knew he was being playful. Well two could play at that game.

"Why of course. Let's take your name for example. Edward Cullen. Hmm, hm. Nevermind."

He says, "No no. Tell me what you are thinking."

I reply with, "Honestly?" and he eyes and voice confirm it, "Honestly."

"Well your name sounds like a name of a British Lord just wanting to take every girl's virtue."

He cocked his eyebrows and then threw in a crooked smile and said, "A veryy interesting observation. Although you're wrong about it all."

I replied, "Well I said I talk about names that way but not that I am good at actually showing the truth of the name." My eyes were pleading for him to touch me. Just looking at him made me want to strip and do everything with him.

He smiled and said, "You're peculiar, that is for sure. But in a good way. I do hope I see you around some time." And then he started walking away. Away from me. Then he turned his head around and smiled at me and our eyes met instantly.

I was pulled out of my memory from my Aunt Donna telling me we are leaving in an hour. I was relieved that I just pulled on my white cotton dress that was showing some cleavage but was still elegant enough that I could walk into a fancy restaurant and still be waited on.

I went down the stairs and off the back porch. The rain had let up and was not even drizzling. I wanted to see if there were big puddles of rain left on the road. I took off my shoes and headed around to the front of the house to wear the road is. It was dark and the crickets were chirping.  
I walked to the road and saw that there were puddles and started sticking my feet into them. I loved doing this ever since I was a little kid I just couldn't resist the urge to just splash and splash.

Unfortunately, I was not thinking and all that splashing of water got onto my dress. Ugh.

I was going to have to change. And shit. My dress is see through now. Just great. I hope a breeze doesn't come.

I started to turn and I saw a big truck coming down the road. I didn't mind it because this is the only road to get to town from here.

But as this truck is driving down the road getting closer and closer I get all chilly and goose bumps start forming. Great, just great. Now definitely my wet top part of my dress is going to be really noticeable.

I start walking back home and the truck finally passes me but I notice the passengers are of two men. One is Daniel White and the other is Mike Newton. Double shit.

I hope he didn't notice me and just thought of me a simple girl just walking. Yeah, right. Like he would think that.

I turn my head to see if his truck is just still going in a straight line up the road. But of course, Daniel (the driver) pulled into another person's driveway to turn around and I am guessing straight for me. Triple shit.

I start running to the fields of grass, away from house so that he hopefully couldn't find me when I suddenly see someone merging from the tall fields of grass out of the darkness.

I hear Mike's voice searching for me through the fields and I know he wants me. I know he will stop for no one to get to me.

I suddenly gasp. Because the man that is merging from the shadows is Edward. The man that I am drawn to.

I hear Mike getting closer. Oh no.

A/N: I hope you liked the story. Please give me feedback. I want to continue the story but if no one reviews then I guess I won't. I hope you enjoyed this first chapter though! If you like the story and review then I will give you a treat. How about raspberry chocolate chip ice cream? :)


	2. Chapter 2

**First off, I want to say WOW. I got 10 Story Alerts, 5 Favorite Story Alerts, 5 Reviews, 1 Favorite Author, and 1 Author Alert. I never expected anybodyyy to actually read this story. I never expected anything to come out of it. Now don't get me wrong—I wanted people to read it but I didn't know if anyone was going to. I hope to get more reviews though. That is what I really like. I want more feedback and if you all want to give any suggestions then I definitely will take them into consideration. But you do know that I had a dream of some of these events in the story so I can't change that but I do add some things. Some of the stuff in the story is from my life and if you stick around for the whole story I will tell you what events did happen to me. I am figuring on having around 10 to 12 chapters or possibly more. It just depends on if you all like the story or not. But back to what I was saying, I like my stories to be a little realistic. So I do take some things from my life and put them in stories. This is just the first story that I have actually put on a website. But I will quit babbling now and let you just read the story. I hope you enjoy!**

**Oh and xolj77xo, my story is set in a small town. I grew up in a small town when I was a child and I have seen the difference between small towns that are closed off from the big fast lane high society. So my story is set in a small town with a small population, where everyone knows everyone, manners are still looked upon, and being improper can be indecent. Bella in this story does follow some of those rules but that doesn't mean she doesn't have a wild side. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters but I do own the storyline.**

**Warning: This story does have cursing in it and reference to sex. I don't have a problems with that type of stuff but other people do so there.**

_Bella's POV_

Scared shitless and soaking wet.  
Just the best combination of my physical and emotional state.

I heard Mike shouting for me in a menacing voice, "Bella fucking Swan! Get your ass over here and get on your knee's you fucking bitch! I will find you and break you like no other." He was obviously mad. And horny.  
No matter how hard he tried I would never give him my virginity. Never. I made that oath to myself when he first started talking to me in a rude and dirty manner. Plus he never appealed to me. He never made my heart start beating faster or give me little butterflies when I looked at him. Actually, every time I looked at him I wanted to fucking vomit.  
I heard his traditional construction boots shuffle through the tall grass getting closer.

I knew Edward was standing there but what was I to do? He didn't know me. He didn't owe me anything. It was just a convenience for me that he was there at the right time. What I wanted to do was rush over into his arms and have him protect me from Mike. I wanted him to hold me and never let go. But he probably barely even remembered my name, if that.  
Suddenly Edward was walking closer to me in a rapid pace. I wanted to say something to him but how was I to explain myself to him? I couldn't. I wasn't his problem. I was just a plain, simple girl who just coincidentally was wearing a see through white dress.  
He was over to me in a flash and as I was about to say, "You should run while you can."  
Edward put his pointer finger on my lips and said, "Just let me do all the talking and respond to what I am about to do even if you don't like it."  
I was about to say, "No. Pleasee. I can take care of it." I got lost into his eyes yet again and even though it was nighttime. It felt like his eyes were a hundred times brighter and there was fire brewing in them. A fire just the color of absinthe. Painful yet intoxicating. His face glowed and I could of sworn my breathing had stopped.

Suddenly, he put both of his hands on the side of my cheeks, leaned in and pushed his full, pink lips onto mine. I was literally stunned.  
The kiss started out slow and at first I wasn't responding for I was still trying to get over the fact that this gorgeous, glorious, sex god was kissing me. But his lips were just so luscious that I had to kiss back for I may never have this opportunity again. As I started kissing back, everything inside of me physically and emotionally felt alive again. I put a hand on his arm, feeling his bicep and oh good god was it big. I haddd to feel more. I took my other hand and ran it through his bronzy rust colored hair. His hair felt like silk. Oh god I needed more of him. As of now our kisses were sensual and lovely pushing our lips together, going back and forth forming a rhythm. But I wanted more. I wanted a taste of him.  
Greed crept up on me, knocked on my door and said, "You need to push your limits and take as much of him as you can." So what did I do? I greedily took my hand that was intertwined in his hair and pushed harder on his head so when I made my next move I could try to get as much as I could. As I pushed, I gradually broke the rhythm of our kisses and stepped the pace up of the kisses an extra notch making them more aggressive. He responded aggressively with his lips and kept up with my pace. I wanted to make his lips swollen and red when I parted with his sweet lips. And I wanted to taste him. Well I suppose it was now or never. Although I now noticed that one of his hands had moved from my face and made its way to my neck pushing me closer to him even more.  
I felt confident enough now that I knew he probably wouldn't reject what I was about to do so I slowly slide my tongue into his mouth and had my first taste of this gorgeous man which was delicious.  
He was taken by surprise and broke away from the kiss. Oh god, did I do something wrong? Did I overstep my boundaries? I knew I was being a bit greedy but I thought we were on the same level!

Edward looked straight into my eyes for what seemed like an immeasurable amount of time and then turned his head to his right. And right then I heard it as well. The sharp breaks of strong grass being stomped on. Oh shit. I totallyyy forgot about that maniac.  
I knew Mike hadn't seen us yet but in some ways that was a good thing because I didn't want Edward getting hurt just cause of little old me.

But right then, Edward turned his head back to me and his eyes were gleaming with fire and yet I thought I saw an intense passion in them but he brought his lips back to mine like they have been kissing me for years and all my thoughts went out the window.  
The intensity of our kiss started right back up again and as our bodies had no space in between them since we were so pushed up against each other, he slipped his tongue into my mouth.  
The second time I had tasted him and he tasted sweeter than the last time. I moaned into his mouth and as we were kissing he chuckled softly and then continued kissing me, grasping my face in his hands. His sweet tongue felt like it was dancing with mine making its twirls, steady rhythms, and spontaneous moves.

Just when everything started to get good Edward broke the kiss yet again and turned his face to the right. I knew who it was going to be. I knew it was going to be my doom. Maybe God wanted me to have a sweet farewell to my normal life when it just was starting to get good and then just end up confined to a controlling psycho path. Maybee, but I sure as hell hope not.

I looked to where Edward was looking at and I met Mike's steel cold gray eyes. Those eyes always haunted me at night.

Surprisingly though, Mike had a painful look on his face. He looked as if he was truly in pain.  
After a prolonged moment of silence he finally spoke and said, "What the hell do you think you are doing with my woman, pretty boy?" Oh no. Now Edward thinks I am taken. Shit Shit Shit.

Edward calmly replied, "You're woman? I didn't know men were treating women like property these days." I silently giggled. Most men never stood up to Mike Newton. They saw him as intimidating, scary, and a shitkicker. Oh god—pleasee don't let me end up with him. I don't want to give my virginity up to him. I will never lovee him. Ugh.

Mike smiled a bit and said, "You're trying to get smart with me. But it ain't going to work. You do realize that Bella Swan is my damn woman, right?" Edward seemed totally at ease with this situation as if it was petty while I was over here shaking in a wet dress just wanting everything to be okay in the end for him.

Edward chuckled and said, "Let me get this straight. You are trying to tell me that Miss Bella Swan is your 'woman' even though you just blatantly saw her kissing me. Am I correct?" He saw Mike as a joke. You could read it all in his eyes.

Mike stuttered a bit and said, "W-Well Yes. She is _mine_. And don't go thinking that she doesn't want me! Cause she does. She tells me all the time how she wants me and needs me. I just figure a pretty thing like her would be an nice thing for me to fuc—"

"Stop right there." Edward interjected. I was so pissed at this point that I didn't even care what happened to me. I wanted to beat the living daylights out of Mike. I never and would never say any of those things to him. But as I stared into Edward eyes, I knew he was madder than me.

"It's funny on how you think she wants you. Now I know you were spying on Bella and I's kiss. It was intense, wasn't it?" Edward's controlled voice said.

Mike was slightly livid and slightly stunned saying, "I suppose it was intense. But that doesn't mean anything."

Edward spat, "Like hell it does! One kiss can change everything. You obviously haven't ever experienced that to know that. I suggest to get to walking before you meet my foot with your ass because I guarantee you that if you don't stay away from Bella that you will result in having a rude awakening from me." I noticed that while Edward said his malicious little speech that he actually got right into Mike's face. I sure as hell would be scared of Edward.

Mike was never a quitter and yet he was also a dumb ass resulting in him saying, "Ohh I see what you are saying pretty boy. You want to tear and wear her first. Well just send her on down to me after you're done—"

And that comment resulted in Mike landing in the wet mud from Edward's fist meeting Mike's face. Edward crouched down and took a handful of Mike's collar from his shirt and said, "You never say anything like that about a lady. And you will never ever talk about Bella like that again."

Edward let go of Mike's collar and shoved him to the ground. Mike got up off the ground and ran. I didn't blame him either. He just got his ass kicked for the first time and acted like a total pussy. But of course Mike had to have the last line, "This is not the end with you pretty boy!"

I let out a huge sigh and crumbled to the ground. I was tired from all of this commotion and I was in no state to be heading back home even though I needed to. I heard Edward come walking over to me and sit down to get on my level. I felt happy that I finally had someone. Just anyone to at least talk to. I hoped.

Edward slid his figure under my chin and lifted it meeting his beautiful emerald eyes. We stared at each other for what seemed like forever and then he finally spoke up and said, "I love looking at your brown eyes but you and I both have some explaining to do, don't we?"

A smile crept up on my face and I said, "I suppose we do. I have a lottt on my part. But don't get me wrong, your green eyes are about my favorite feature on you. But your lips are possibly my favorite now." I whispered the lips part and I hoped he didn't catch it.

The infamous crooked smile was shining on his face and he replied, "My lips? Well, never in my life have I had such an erotic kiss as I had with you. My lips may just never leave yours after we have our little talk. Hell, I am quite surprised you haven't noticed my eyes lingering on your see through dress." He chuckled. Oh man, I totally forgot about my dress.

"I actually forgot about me being wet. Thanks for reminding!"  
I gave him a playful shove and he got a hold of my wrist and said, "Now now. If you aren't going to be a good girl then that little wet dress may just somehow disappear."

I was about to reply but then he kissed the inside of my wrist with his full lips and I felt like I was in bliss.

**A/N: I hope you all are pleased with the outcome! I spent a while on this chapter. I wanted to get it just right. But tell your friends about this story and don't forget to review. I think I am going to update about twice a week. Maybe more. It just depends on reviews and how much people want it. Oh and I think I am going to be doing Edward's POV on the first chapter if some people want me to. So if you do then tell me. But whoever reviews get's Edward's sweet little kisses! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well I promised you all another chapter. And I hope you do like it. But I got 19 Story Alerts, 4 Review Alerts, 3 Favorite Story Alerts, and 2 Author Alerts when I checked my email this morning. So I figured I had to post this chapter. But I would again like to apologize for not updating. Friends + Boys = Drama and I hate that. Plus I have been trying to get on top of my grades which I have been doing pretty well in *knock on wood* so I hopefully will be updating a lot mroe. But about the movie Twilight, I saw it again yesterday and I literally just wanted to reach in to the cinema screen and kiss the living daylights out of Rob Pattinson. Has anyone noticed how full his lips are? Ahaha maybe it's just me---Sorry you guys wanttt the story and here I am talking about Rob Pattinson's beauty. But I hope you enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters but I do own the storyline.**

**Warning: This story does have cursing in it, some sexual innuendos, and some foreplay--well the forplay will come later. But I have no problem with reading, writing, or even talking about this type of stuff but others do. So here is your warning. :)**

_Bella's POV_

'mmmm. Oh right there. Rightt theree. Yes. Yes! Damn your soo good.' – Okay. He is kissing the inside of my wrist and not giving me a full blown orgasm. Although I am sure he is capable of getting that out of me if he and I ever made love. Which I hope would be really soonnn.

"Bella, you're so silly. Here you just almost got raped by that creep. Who I will make sure will never see you again and you are already moaning just because I was kissing the inside of your wrist." Edward chuckled and then continued by saying, "You intrigue me. You really do."

And _he_ called _me_ silly. Pfft. Whatever. Edward Cullen seemed so interesting not to mention the most gorgeous being I have ever seen. But he gave off this aura about him that he was mysterious yet loyal and honest. It was a real comfort to feel that from a person. Because I never have. Not ever. And hell! I kissed him. I really did. Which surprises me because all throughout my life I have been called a 'prude' or a 'scardy cat' or a 'cock blocker' or something along the lines of that just because I never sucked a guys dick or didn't have sex with a guy. I honestly don't think I have ever felt anything of what I feel when I am with Edward. Which is funny because I have only encountered him twice and I have been around all these other boys all my life but have never felt anything more than just a friendly little crush. But with Edward my body comes alive. He truly did awaken me. Although I have no idea what effect I have on him.

I looked up at Edward and said intensely, "So what just happened? I mean, thank you so much for helping and saving me from him. But why were you here? What were you doing out here?" I needed answers and I needed them badly.

He dropped my wrist and we both looked at each other, staring into each other's eyes. His eyes were a cool liquid green. Like seaweed floating in a deep ocean. They entranced me. They made me want more from him. His eyes were holding something back from me—that I knew. And he knew it to. It just all depended on if he was going to take the risk and tell me or just leave it and let it die.

Edward shifted his eyes and started staring at the tall grass that was hiding us from the outside and began by saying, "Will you promise to sit still and not leave me until after I finish telling you my side of the story and try answering all your questions?"

I quickly replied by saying, "I won't leave you. I promise you that." I did mean it to. I really did mean it. I never wanted to part with him. _  
He _gave me that comfort like nobody else did. _He_ awakened me and made my body feel like it's on fire when he even just looks at me. _He _is the one I want for forever and I know it will never change. I am for sure on that.

His eyes immediately shifted back on my face and they thoroughly gave me a once over and then his full pink lips parted and his voice said, "Your who I have wanted all my life. You're the one who I have been living for. I know I must sound crazy and insane. But you don't know the half of it. You really don't." He paused silently looking like he was in a reverie.

His face tugged at my heart and I just wanted to hold him to my bosom and tell him everything was alright for he seemed so lost. But his words had my heart swollen with passion for it is a wonder that I didn't just wrap my arms around his neck and start shoving my tongue down his throat.  
Ohh god on how bad I wanted to make love with him.

I was about to say something for I was so curious and eager to hear what he was going to say but he quickly started back up again that I am surprised that I heard every word of what he said, "Look. The first time I saw you was about three years ago when I was sixteen. You were just as beautiful as you are now. You are so beautiful right now. "  
He gulped and started again, "But at the time you had your chocolate brown hair flowing freely down your back and you were wearing a short blue dress making your ass look so round and bubbly that I wanted to just reach down and give it a firm, hard squeeze." He chuckled and I gulped. I could not believe what I was hearing. He knew who I was at fifteen and I hadn't even remembered him.

He started back up again and said, "I know you don't remember me because you never saw me. Granted—my looks are very similar to when I was sixteen but I never had the courage to come face to face to you. You had your arm linked with another guy and it was so hard for me not to come over and beat the living daylights out of that guy. I was so—envious of him. And I didn't even know who you were! All I knew was that I had never wanted anything so much as I wanted you. You and your delicate body greeting everyone you knew with such kindness and smiling at them with such a genuine smile. A breathtaking smile. It was when you were at the Elizabeth Ann Seton Fair remember? Of course you don't remember. But I watched you go everywhere that night. I know it sounds so stalkerish and creepy but I wanted so badly to be close to you. You have no idea how badly I wanted to just grab your tiny waist and kiss your precious lip glossed lips. My close friends down here thought I was going insane, they had never seen me taking a liking to anybody. Girls have always thought I was 'gorgeous'—at least that is what they tell me. But I always saw myself as average and when I took one look at the boy you were with I started second guessing myself on my looks. No matter what any girl said to me from that day on, I always comparing myself to that boy because I thought if that boy could get to touch you even just a little bit then maybe I could. Oh wait, I guess you don't know who my friends are do you?" Woah—that is all that was going through my mind.

But I quickly regrouped and said, "Um, N-No. Who are they?"

"Jasper and Rosalie Hale. The twins. Does their name ring any bells?"

Of courseee they woulddd be his close friends. They were the twins that stuck together. They were the twins that got invited to everything. They were the twins that always gave me curious looks when school was still going on. They were the twins that lived a couple of acres away. They were also the twins that looked like they just walked out of a GQ and Cosmopolitan photo shoot. They were extremely intimidating. I had talked to them a couple times but no enough to say that we were acquaintances.

"Yes. I do know them."

"Well they were the ones that would always tell me about you. For I did not live in this town, I lived in Jessamine County. But every summer my brother Emmett and my sister Alice and I would come down here and spend our whole summer here and every summer after I was sixteen I saw you, I wanted you so much more. I don't know how that is possible but it is. I tried forgetting about you that summer when I was sixteen and even after that but no girl looked like you and no girl gave me that comforting presence. It's hard to explain but I felt that every time I saw you. I saw you when I was 17 at the downtown flea market giving a little boy your ice cream because he dropped his. I saw you when I was 18 at the once a year art show looking at a painting of a man and woman looking at each so intensely that you just knew they were lovers. It is the same look that I gave you every time I see you. And now at 19 _you_ saw _me_. I knew it was your land that I was trespassing on. I knew it was your creek that I was drinking from and somehow it made me feel connected to you because it was _yours. _But I never thought I would see _you_ face to face and actually talk to _you._ It was a little scary yet exhilarating because for such a long time I had kept a distance from you but wanted to know you and have you be mine. By just talking to you and being in your presence confirmed everything that I had ever thought about you since I was sixteen. After we had our little run in and we parted our ways, I kept on walking and walking beside the train tracks all day thinking that if I never saw or talked to you again that it would surely crush me. It would probably kill me. Now that I had finally talked to you, I knew there was probably going no back. So I went to go look for you and tell you in person at your house if you would like to go out sometime but I heard someone rushing and coming closer and closer like they were surely in danger and it was _you_. _You_ of all people! But then I heard _him_, that vile creature. He shouldn't even be called a male! And him talking to you in such a derogatory tone. I knew of him. I knew he treated women like garbage but it was so different with you. I did know that if he found us in such a predicament as kissing that he may feel inferior. I didn't know if you would like it but honestly, I didn't even care. I wanted to protect you and I knew this was just the way to weaken him. I was nervous yet eager to kiss you. I mean, I have been wanting this moment to happen for forever. I don't know about you. But I thought our kiss was…euphoric. I really didn't mean for it to turn into a make out but it did. I heard _him _and his intake of breath when he caught us and I was happy that he did. But I wanted to kill him for talking to you so badly earlier and for his eyes lingering and drinking in your body when we parted from kissing. I wanted even more for his death when he started calling you _his_ woman. I had no clue if you were or not but my selfishness took over and whether you were with him or not I wanted to tell him to fuck off and for him not to come close to you because _I _wanted you. Then he had to run his mouth and I am not one to mess with. I mean what I say and now here I am with you wondering what you thought of this whole entire thing and wondering if I will ever get the chance to be with you. Because I sure as hell want you so badly that I will do anything to have you, that is if you want me."  
Throughout his whole speech, he left me speechless. He had already done so much for me and waited so long for me that I wanted to do everything in my power to make _him_ happy and make _him _mine and only mine.

His eyes were so intent and eager on me that I had no idea that we were both still on the ground facing each other in such a close proximity.  
I lifted my hand and touched his cheek and cupped it. It was so smooth and he had glorious high cheekbones and such a defining jaw.  
He let out a incredible sigh and shivered a little bit while he closed his eyes.  
I leaned in and kissed his left then right eyelid.  
I then kissed his right then left cheek.  
Then my lips skimmed down his nose and kissed the tip of it.  
Then my eyes looked directly at those taunt full lips just waiting for contact with my eager lips.  
I looked up at his eyes and they were looking down at me. That absinthe color was back in his eyes and I just couldn't wait any longer.  
I closed my eyes and pushed my lips onto his aggressively for I wanted this kiss to be one that he would never forget.  
Because I know I ill never forget this night or the start of this wonderful kiss.

**A/N: There you have it! I hope you all aren't disappointed. I worked hard on this and wanted to make it just right. This chapter had passionate Edward Cullen in it. Sorry for the ones who wanted horny/lusty Edward. But he had to passionate this time--for he was pouring his whole heart and past out to her. But the horny/lusty Edward will come around soon. :) Pleaseee review. I know you all have a thing for Story Alerts but really I would like some feedback that way I know if I am writing well or just doing horrible. So please review review review. And whoever reviews get's Edwards passionate love. And everyybodyy wants Edward's passionate love. I know I do! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I know it has been a whileeeee and I am sorry. Please forgive. I know this chapter is short, but I hope to start this story up and have it running. Be prepared!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters but I do own the storyline.**

_Bella POV_

With the full moon beating down on my back while kissing the most gorgeous man I had ever laid my eyes on. I felt awakened, yet again. I knew I was turned on.  
Hell, I was way past that stage.  
With my body pressing into his and our lips moving so sensually together, it was a wonder that I didn't just moan right there.  
He stirred something within me when he first saw me, that part I felt vividly. But when my lips met his at first, I knew that my body and yet my mind had been searching and yearning for so long that this man could only ignite the flame to me.

My body slowly started having a mind of it's own by slightly pushing my hips into his. Surprise flared through my body.  
Not only was I taken aback by what my body did, but I just really realized and felt the gigantic growth from Edward's pants.

My lips parted from Edward's and I looked into his eyes.  
I gave him a look saying, "My god. Your huge, but what to do?"

Edward lips creeped into a little crooked smile and developed a chuckle while saying, "Honestly Bella, I am a man you know."

I playfully swatted at Edward's chest and said, "Well I know that. Godd, do I know that. I just am stumped."

He brushed a tendril of my hair away from my face while saying, "And what are you stumped about?"

"Well…I just. I just wanted to do something. Maybe something to ease your giant 'manhood'."

Edward's eyes coursed through me and sent waves to me that I would never expect from another. "Bella, I don't want you to think that you need to do anything to me now that I just confessed all of that. In fact, any other person would of just told me to get lost."

My voice strained from me, "Edward, you cannot be serious. Nobody would tell you to get lost. And quite honestly, I am flattered to the highest extent. I just find it very hard to believe that you ever wanted me and I am sort of ticked that you never talked to me before." I added half jokingly.

"Why is it so hard to believe? Didn't I just have to punch a guy to practically do anything with you? I may not be from this town, but I do know who are in this town and you definitely have been one of the most talked about girls. So you could see how intimidating that would have been for me and technically I didn't talk to you. You talked to me."

Edward's crooked smile could surely pump a girl's heart faster because mine sure as hell was.

"Technically that is true. But, if you just would of showed yourself, made an appearance, anything. I know how I would of responded and I know I would of---"

"Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Belllllsssss!"

Voices echoed across the field as I heard my name being called.

_Shit Shit Shit._ _Why, Oh, Whyyy did my aunts have to ruin this?_

I looked over at Edward and said, "I have to go. Show yourself, soon."

My lips met his as I brushed my hand against the back of his neck.  
I felt his hand brush against my arm, slide up and down, almost as if he was debating within himself if he should grab on or let go.

He chose to let go.

I picked myself up, straightened my thin white dress, looked down at Edward and saw him staring at me.

His eyes surely had to see all the way down to my soul. Unlock all my secrets, know all my dreams, and look in to see my aspirations. Fear crept up upon me and I desperately tore my eyes away from his and ran.  
I ran all the way to my house. Never looking back.

My aunt's voices were minuscule to what I was thinking. Their scorns on my attire and hair didn't affect me at all.

I changed into another dress mechanically, brushed my hair automatically and got into the passenger side of the new spiffy car that my aunt Theresa bought and waited.

My mind chatter was giving me a head ache and I hated it.

_Why does he affect me this way? He can read me so well. Better than he can read myself. But maybe I am not ready to have my secrets unlocked._

The fear crept up on me again. I knew that Edward was something special. I knew that in due time that he would probably be the most important person in my life.  
But was I ready for that?  
I didn't want to admit the word that I was. I didn't want to admit that I was maybe thinking about running away from the situation.  
But all in all, I knew that I was scared.  
Scared of what he would think of me when he knew everything about me.  
Scared of his judgments.  
Scared of loving.  
Most of all, scared of being hurt.

My reverie was interrupted by my aunt Theresa opening up the driver door and saying to me, "I'm ready to go. Let's blow this popsicle stand."

I giggled a little and turned to her and smiled. As the car started driving my aunt said, "You 'kay Bells?"

I was about to automatically say, "Oh yeah. Just fine."

When I looked out the window while passing by the fields on the road when I could of sworn I saw those piercing emerald eyes somewhere in my acres of rye.

**A/N: Hoped you liked it! Please review. Sorry again for short chapter, but I would like some feedback. I am a little rusty so the more feedback, the better. Thanks! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay. So I know I always say this when I update but I am so sorry for not updating soon enough. I have written a couple chapters though. I just haven't posted them. I guess when I don't feel inspired or I have writer's block, I sort of just take a break. A longgg break and I am super sorry for that. Thank you if you are still left reading it from the beginning. You don't know how much that means to me. You all will probably not like me for this chapter but after just read the A/N. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters but I do own the storyline.**

_**BPOV**_

Looking through the decadent dishes on the menu felt like a waste. I wasn't even that hungry. I scanned my eyes across my family. My two aunts, total opposites and yet so loving that with their differences aside, they just really shaped me. My grandma on my right was practically my mother. She advised, helped, and fed me. I could talk to her about anything--- well aside from this whole Edward thing. I just was weary about the whole thing and if _I_ was then she definitely wouldn't understand. My grandpa on my left, 64 today, and proud of it. He taught me about honesty, hope, and being myself. He always had faith in me and had my back and I loved him so dearly for that. Without them all I know I definitely wouldn't be the same person.

The waiter walked up to take our order, an iced tea and lasagna for me. I noticed he had very piercing blue eyes, but somehow they weren't the color I wanted to look at. I wanted the smoldering forest green, smothering with its intoxicating stare. I felt my name being called as I was being pulled out of my reverie.

"Bells?"

"Oh yes. What?"

"Didn't you see that cute waiter staring at you?" Aunt Theresa said.

"Oh, um, was he? I didn't notice."

Grandma interjected by saying, "Oh honey was he! How could you not see it? He looked perfect for you! I can't believe you didn't see. You've been alone for too long. It's time you found someone."

Grandpa and I both grumbled.

"Gram, I'm fine. You know I don't need a boy now."

"I think Bella is right." My grandpa said and winked.

"Oh hush Don. I'm not saying she should marry the guy, I'm just saying that playing the field is never bad for a girl her age!"

My grandpa groaned annoyingly and I on the other hand didn't really know what to think.

I mean, my Grandma was right. It's not like I am married to any guy. Maybe, I would go out on a date with this guy.

But Edward's face was always lingering in my mind. His sharp cheekbones, defining jaw, full lips. My god was he something else. But I couldn't focus on him. A very huge part of me wanted him, badly. I wanted to be his only thing. His companion. His best friend. His girlfriend. But I buckled. With a guy like him, I would be holding him back and if I was exposed to him too much then I know bad things would be bound to happen with my already apparent attraction towards him. He deserved someone who was on his level. I knew that we were not on the same page.

Now the only challenges ahead of me were keeping myself away from him and trying to find dates or at least, a date.

I really hadn't had much experience with dating. I mean I have been on a date but not the romantic type of one with dinner and a movie. Hopefully I would pull this off with blue eyes by attempting to flirt once he came back with the dinner.

As my family's chatter filled the restaurant, I saw the waiter coming around the corner with the food. I had already checked the little make-up I had on and it didn't look too smudged.

As he set down our food, he said "Is there anything I can get for you all?"

I bucked up my courage, looked him straight in the eye and said, "Honestly?"

He was slightly taken aback and said, "Yes."

I attempted to flutter my eyelashes, leaned over so some of my cleavage could be more apparent and said, "Well I'll let you know after I finish my meal?" In a questioning, come hither voice.

He seemed intrigued, nodded his head, and smiled. Once he was out of sight, I couldn't suppress my giggles any longer.  
My family looked stunned to see me acting so brazen, but my Grandma's lips were hinting a smile.

"What?" I asked with a coy smile.

They all mumbled "nothings" and went about with their meal like it was nothing.

After dinner was done, I told my family that I would catch up with them in a bit. As I walked over to the little alcove, my mind filled with doubt over the whole situation.

What was I to do? Did he expect me to be easy going? I didn't know how to flirt. Did he an _easy_ girl? I definitely wasn't that.

My mind reeled over embarrassing situations as I waited for him and once I saw that bright blonde hair of his coming out of the back room, I knew things wouldn't be _extremely_ bad.

I leaned up against the wall and smiled at him. He came up close and let out a deep breath. His eyes sparkled under the fluorescent lights and a grin formed.

He seemed genuine and kind, it showed in the eyes. The eyes that you want to see on a snowy day so that they can soothe you and take away all the cold.

"So where were we?"

I batted my eyelashes and said, "Well, I was wondering if you would take me out." I couldn't make eye contact right after I said that. It was too much.  
What if he turned me down? What if he thought I was jus---

"Aren't the guys supposed to do the asking?" He replied with a hearty laugh.

"Well you didn't ask me out, so I thought I should do it." I said quickly.

He grinned saying, "It's not like you gave me much of a chance."

I thought about it and determined he was most certainly right. I just sort of blurted it out and I had given him no time at all to ask me.

Immediately panicking I said, "Oh I'm sorry! I didn't mean to—"

"It's alright. No worries. Now about me taking you out." He smiled and soothed me with his eyes.

"How about after I get off work that I come get you at your place at around 9?"

"Sounds good. Here's my number just call when you get off." I said as I place the crumpled piece of paper in his hand while giving him a light kiss on the cheek.

I walked away with confidence and a numbness for I knew that forgetting Edward would be the toughest thing I would ever have to do. _But saving him from me would be worth it._

**A/N: Do we hate me? Probably. Is the story line just going to blue eyes and ditching Edward? Helllll noooo. Don't worry. I have it all planned out. I am sorry it wasn't a satisfying chapter but the next just may surprise you. ;) Oh and please do review. I always like to hear opinions and such. Feedback is always welcome. Also write in the review a couple of your favorite fanfics and next time I will write some of mine. Thank you for reading! **


End file.
